For The Life of Me REDUX
by 4421marr
Summary: Sent to a school of fallen grace, Wendy Darling manages her way through the dangerous halls of Neverland Academy. Bu,t when an incident with the mysterious-and deadly- Pan leaves her in a tight situation, she plans to revolutionize the school for years to come. Will she succeed? REDUX
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's been a while! I want you all to know, I never gave up on this story. I just couldn't find a way to continue it. Now, when I go back to read, I realized it was pretty bad XD. SO, I decided to rewrite it! Here's the first chapter!

* * *

The cab rattled and shook violently as the silent, burly driver raced through the acres of woods. The thick branches, heavy with the multicolored fall leaves cast a dark shadow over the entire area. In retrospect, it was a terrifying sight.

And, frankly, Wendy Darling was scared out of her mind.

It seemed like only last week (Which, incidentally, it was) when her father had barreled into the kitchen, face red and mouth open as he shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at his daughter who sat at the table, nibbling on a peach danish. Never had his voice been as high as then, when he recalled the memory that occurred at the bank earlier that day- All leading up to his delirious boss being carried away on a stretcher. He had concluded his rant- _speech_, by slamming a thick packet of paper on the counter, before storming upstairs. After a quick inspection, it was revealed to be a -_completed_- application to none other than Neverland Academy for Youths.

Honestly, it wasn't such a bad school- At _first_.

A castle, formerly known as Neverland Manor, which was then converted into a boarding school once the last member of the family had passed away, leaving his estate to the government for that very purpose. His ridiculously large funds were frequently used to keep it running, providing state-of-the-art technology, while still keeping it's old, medieval feel. The property, famous for it's ancient history, sat nestled in the center of Neverland forest, surrounded by miles and miles of thick foliage, and even a huge lake that was often used for extra-curricular activities.

Unfortunately, in the recent years, the reputation has... Deteriorated significantly. It all started with the supposed disappearance of a student, who was said to have been bullied to the extreme. Not much was known about the inner workings of the school, besides the rumored hierarchy that originated from Edward Neverland's love of fantasy. Of course, with it's air-tight security, nothing much came out from the incident, yet it was enough to ignite a rapid fire of gossip from outside those regal, iron gates. To the old ninnies and housewifes that chattered outside it's boundaries, the school had been dubbed Neverland Academy for _Delinquent_ Youths.

A part of Wendy honestly believed it was for _that_ reason her mother had, at first, rejected so violently. Not out of compassion for her daughter, no, or the thought that she may even be hurt- _gasp_- but the fact that the members of her book club would instead target her as the new fodder for scandalous stories, of how Grace Darling ultimately failed as a mother when her 'honey-brown haired _angel'_ was dragged kicking and screaming into what was seen to be a prison. It was social suicide- the only reason her father had hesitated in sending her earlier.

"_It was a simple mistake_!" she thought to herself, pulling her blue cap farther down her eyes as she slouched in the back seat of the horrendously yellow car, arms crossed tightly over her white-blouse-covered chest as she huffed loudly on every occasion. The rouge of her mother's lipstick that refused to leave her shoulder, from when the old bat had smothered her face into it, sobbing loudly, glared out from the otherwise pure cotton fabric she was forced into this morning. As far as she knew, Neverland Academy didn't require a uniform, but in her black slacks and matching blazer, paired with loafers, she might as well have been in one.

Another sharp turn and she was sent barreling into the opposite door, shrieking as the force pushed her to the floor. Clumsily untangling lankly limbs not yet finished with puberty, she pulled herself up by grabbing the back on the passenger seat, fully prepared to give the man a good cutting out. Instead, her fingers dug into the soft fabric as her mouth hung open in part shock, and part admiration.

A huge, iron-cast gate that sprouted off in either direction, much too far for her eyes to see, supported the large sign, engraved in what seemed to be gold and silver. The fancy writing spelled out: NEVERLAND ACADEMY FOR YOUTHS. The shiny metal glinted in the harsh sunlight, yet the constant breeze that stirred the two mighty willows that flanked it's sides revealed the chill that came with autumn.

Past the shining barrier, and farther behind an intricate driveway decorated with flowers, fountains, and obviously expensive sculptures, laid perhaps the most beautiful house she ever saw. Actually, no it couldn't be called a house, rather, a _castle_. It's steep arches and magnificent spires, decorated with linings of silver that strangely complimented the dark purple that sheeted the building were marvelous. Dark green vines that grew past the Gothic windows, and even up past the bell tower, wrapped their cool fingers around the five towers that sprouted up past the very center of the building. The very thought of having to transverse the property _everyday_ was horrifying- no doubt she would get lost repeatedly.

Her harsh grip lessened when the gates, creaking and croaking with every slight movement garnered her attention as they slowly opened. The car once again began moving forward, driving around the stone circle until it pulled up to the front of the entrance stairs- Marble, it seemed, leading up to tall doors that reached up to the sky, the emblem of Neverland ( A magic circle, it was supposed, with the sign of each 'House' entangled in each other by a golden thread) embedded into it's center in a plate of crystal.

When the vehicle slowed to a stop and the man exited out to retrieve her bags, it finally became _ real_ to Wendy. She was actually _here_- Here at a school that was said to be riddled with degrees of promiscuity, and a large population that was destined to be incarcerated before they hit 25. Gulping at the thought of such a future, she hesitantly reached out and turned the handle to the door.

The first thing she noticed was how much the temperature had dropped since she left so early that morning. Granted, it was around four now, and was certainly quite a distance from the rolling hills and 'always sunny' temperature of Shole Gardens. She pulled her blazer more firmly around her shoulders as another, particularly harsher, gust of wind blew once more, lifting her hair before it settled once more to her shoulders in the pageboy bob her mother had agreed to let her get as an 'apology'. The carefully crafted ringlets she had that her mother obsessed over for years were annoying, to say the least.

"Here!" a gruff voice shouted from behind her as Wendy just managed to catch the sight of her bags being catapulted over the steps, skidding to a stop at the door. Eyes blazing, she swiftly turned on her heels to release the pent up anger she held for the entire five-hour ride, only to be cut short as the man- in an unusual show of emotion- stepped on the gas and raced out of the place, leaving Wendy behind in a bout of coughing from the gas the car left behind.

"Ooh! That insufferable-!" she seethed between hacks, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. By the time she had gotten herself together the entire area was once more eerily quiet. She wrapped her arms around herself in a weak hug, feeling utterly _alone_. With another sigh, and one more pained looked out the now-closed gates, she started her way up the stairs, grabbing her few canvas bags on the way up.

* * *

It had taken a total of ten minutes for Wendy to be let in. After hesitantly using the brass knocker twice, she resigned herself to sitting at the top of the stairs until someone cared to answer the door. She was so interested in watching the sunset, making the lake in the distance sparkle that it took her a while to notice the old man clearing his throat behind her, Thus knowledge made her squeal, and embarrassing herself further by almost falling head first down the steps in her attempt to rise to her feet, only being stopped by a calm, gloved hand grasping her collar.

"D-D-Darling, W-We-." she stuttered, hands smoothing out her clothes in at attempt to seem more presentable. Merely raising an eyebrow, the aged man with a clean cut face, and even cleaner bald head notified her that he knew who she was. Promptly turning on his slightly-heeled black shoes, he continued into the entryway, a wave of the hand signaling to her to follow him. One more grasping at her bags, she quickly ran after him, staying on his heels.

The inside was just as majestic as the outside, she noticed. It seemed nearly untouched by time, the dark wood floors so bright she could see her reflection. The tall walls and high ceiling, decorated with the portraits of eccentrically dressed men and women string down at her. The Neverland Family, she realized, when she caught a glimpse of Edward Neverland, who she had once seen in a newspaper article. Other paintings of mythical creatures- Faeries, Dragons and such were also present, adding a bit of whimsy to the scene.

They walked for quite some time, Wendy so interested in the sculptures that she failed to notice he had stopped. Eyes still trained to the side, she ran into his stiff back, stumbling back as she rubbed her sore nose.

They had halted in front of two, large mahogany doors. A plate that rested to the side read: _Headmaster's Office_, making their location obvious.

"The Headmaster is awaiting you" he said in a low voice. " I shall take your bags to your room, Miss." Before she could argue, he had already whisked up the luggage, and was now off in the other direction. Left alone, she stole another glance in his direction, before turning back to the door. She lifted a hand to knock on the cool wood-

"Come in."

Shocked, Wendy jerked her hand back. Glancing to either side for a camera of some sort, she shrugged, before turning the knob and walking in.

The Headmaster's office was also grand, the hardwood being replaced by a lush, velvet carpet. Rows and rows of books covered the entirety of the walls, leaving only the back which was home to a giant window that displayed the courtyard. The trees there had cast a shadow on the whole room, which left the man seated behind the large desk- and the figure bedside him- shrouded in mystery.

"Hello, Ms. Darling."

A smooth, honey-like voice flowed over her, making her fingertips numb. A hand raised and beckoned her over, and coming closer, Wendy could now see their profiles clearly.

The Headmaster was a surprisingly young man, a broad chin nestled in long, gracefully-interlocked fingers, a sheet of white-blond hair pulled into a severe ponytail at the nape of his neck. His sharp, hawk-like eyes fixed her to her spot, lips curled into a smirk. He was dressed in a dark suit that contrasted against his pale skin, the only bit of color being the single gold band that encased one of his fingers. In all honesty, Wendy had to admit, he was _hot_. No wonder the girls in this school acted up so much...

Speaking of girls.

Posed next to him, head held high and arms crossed underneath an ample chest was a young girl who seemed to be about Wendy's age. Pin-straight, sleek auburn hair fell perfectly to the middle of her back, complimenting the blazing green eyes that held a faint air of boredom and superiority. Was everyone at this school attractive?!

It wasn't only her looks that garnered her a second look from Wendy, but her _clothes!_

A dark blue,silk gown, similar to the night sky that cinched in at the waist, secured with a lighter ribbon and flaring around her hips, the sweetheart neckline garnered graciously with lace, and overall decorated with fine designs of silver thread, plenty ruffles, and many ribbons fell slightly above her stocking-covered knee. A light pair of black slippers, slightly heeled and laced up with ribbon that ran up the entirety of her leg sparkled, the same color as the crystal headband that was nestled snugly behind her blunt bangs. Her full lips, graced with a slight layer of gloss were pulled into a slight frown- a grimace even as her criticizing glance took in Wendy's much less... _Impressive_ attire.

"_H-hello_, sir." She choked out, pulling at the waist of her pants as she suddenly felt rather conscious of herself. Cocking his head to the side, and smirk growing even larger, the older man batted his long lashes in her direction, before slightly inclining his head to his companion and muttered a few words. Finally, he turned his attention back to Wendy.

"There isn't much to say," he admitted, leaning back" It is not my job to introduce you to the school." He gestured towards the girl next to him.

"This is Nissa Jennins- I believe she's a year older than you- Fifteen, you are, correct?- And is to be your guide while you are here." With that he swiveled around to face the window, loosing all interest in Wendy. With another sound of annoyance, the girl stalked out of the room, Wendy following close behind.

As the door closed, and they walked away, Wendy believed she heard something. A sliver of a barley concealed laugh, and a sinister voice much different from what she had just heard.

"_Welcome to Neverland_"

* * *

Once a fair ways from the office, Nissa paused in her tracks, once more fixing that icy stare on Wendy.

" I will tell you this only once." she hissed, taking a casual stance against the wall. Her hand instantly raised to meddle with the necklace she wore( Which, Wendy know noticed seemed to be a silver charm of a fairy dancing.), and she flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"If I wasn't in charge of you, I would let you find this out yourself, but after the last _accident_" she sighed here " I suppose it would be for the best."

She held up a perfectly manicured hand, fingers jutting out.

"There are five official groups in this school-"

"So that thing about the hierarchy-"

"Shut_ up_! So, five groups- The Faeries, The Indians, The Pirates, The Mermaids, and The Lost Boys." she curled a finger down as she counted them off " Each have their own tower- Their own territory, if you suppose-"

"So like a gang?"

"Do you know how to keep your moth _shut_? Well... I suppose so. Like a gang's territory. If you don't want to be hurt, don't go there. Period." Coking her head to the side, Wendy carefully thought over her next question.

"Then... What group am I in?" Nissa smiled, her glossed lips pulling up at the corners.

"That's the fun part- None, Yet. Well, not technically."

"Techni-?"

"Right now, you're in the sixth group... The Humans."

"But I thought you said there were-"

"Five, yes. Five _official_ groups. The Humans are just the leftovers." she paused, grin going wider. "Trust me ,you don't want to be a leftover." With that she pushed herself off, and began walking again. Wringing her shirt between her fingers, Wendy called after her.

"_Wait_! Why wouldn't I want to be a leftover?"

Nissa paused once more, before slowly turning her head. With a smile that only spoke of terror, she shook her head slowly.

"You'll find out!" she sing-songed, before staring up once more, even quicker this time. Sparing one more glance to the outside doors, Wendy said a quick prayer, and followed after her.

_Welcome to Neverland_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know I've been MIA, and A lot of you have been waiting, but I've left a message on my profile. I'm still sorting through stories.


End file.
